


Love or Limerence?

by hanaan1819



Category: Limerence (Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, basically the entire limerence cast lmao, first limerence fanfic lets gooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaan1819/pseuds/hanaan1819
Summary: Momoka Himura knew what love was. So why was it so damn difficult for her?





	1. Prologue

Momoka Himura knew what love was.

Love was the way Mizu and Cupid teased her late at night over her pining. Love was the way everyone seemed to soften whenever Mochi toddled into the room to beg for a treat. Love was the way Mizu blushed when she received a tell-tale letter signed with a clover sticker. Love was the way Makoto threatened anyone who looked wrong at her gang. Love was Takashi’s never ending devotion to his girlfriend, was the way Yasu and Takumi were always touching just a little bit. Love was the shy glances shared between Cupid and Neeta, was the way Sasaki acted when he thought no one was looking. 

Momoka Himura knew what love was. 

So why was it so damn difficult for her?

She knew what love was. She knew that it was all Sasaki needed, a break from the roughness, the pressure, the fear that seemed to pervade his life. But every time, every damn time, she lost her nerve. All she managed to get out was a mumbled “Nevermind!” and then a rush out of the room. It was infuriating! Why was she so scared when all she did was pine for him? 

But nothing compared to the rage when she saw Sasaki talking to her. Hitomi Okanao, bitch extraordinaire, was making a move on her love. With her stupid pigtails and childish bag, she seemed to charm any boy she talked to, and didn't even realize it. And worst of all, Sasaki seemed to like her back! He laughed at her stupid jokes, walked her to class, and showed her where he kept Mochi’s favorite treats. How dare she - a freshman, a first year, a child - even try to come close to him? It was so unfair. 

However. Even though Momoka Himura is useless in love, she’s certainly not useless in...other ways. Okanao would pay for this, and Momoka would make sure of it. She’s never been above petty jealousy, after all.


	2. Chapter 1

How would sleep be possible after such a sight? Rest evaded Momoka, dipping close just to be chased away by another vicious thought, by the eb and flow of rage. Tossing and turning gave way to pacing, which gave way to sketching. Surely, that would calm her down. Drawing had always worked.

Sadly, she was incorrect. Everything was wrong, wrong, wrong, all because of _her_. Exhausted, Momoka crumpled the latest failed drawing - Sasaki, of course - and tossed it across the dorm. A glance at the clock - 3:27 - only exaggerated the pull on her eyelids. Finally, she fell into a fitful sleep, blankets kicked to the floor long ago. 

Of course, the misery didn't end there. Of course it didn't. She had slept through her alarm, and was going to be late to class. Taking off from the dorms, and trying to type out a reply to a concerned Mizu - “where r u?” - Momoka was forced to make a decision. Go the long way around the central building, to the art block in the back, or go through the central building, where Makoto and her gang lurked on the steps to ambush any unwary student passing through? 

Well, her day was shitty enough already. Getting jeered at by Takashi and the twins wouldn't be the worst that had happened to her recently. Slowing to a walk, Momoka kept an ear out for any sign of the delinquents. 

Thankfully, the stairs were empty - though that usually meant that the gang had gotten to some poor soul already. Pushing the door open, Momoka’s ears were met with jeering, laughter, and the occasional _thump_. Grimacing in sympathy, she tried to stick to the other side of the hallway, avoiding even looking at the scene. 

No such luck.

“Hey Himura!” 

She winced. “What do you want, Takashi?” 

“Aww, don't look so scared!” He leered at her, greasy hair flopping into his eyes. “C’mere, check this out.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her unwillingly towards the cluster of people. 

“I can’t, I have to get to class…” she trailed off.

She couldn’t help but stare. A first year, with pale red hair, was curled up on the ground, desperately covering his face with his arms, as Makoto slammed her bat down near his head. Sumi and Fumi were rooting in his bag, pulling out whatever they deemed their “fee” for passing through the building.

Her horrified-yet-fascinated trance was broken by Takashi’s hot breath on her ear. “Isn’t this just pathetic? It’s that slut Okanao’s ex-boytoy, Hiroki. He needs to learn how things work around here, hmm?”

She shuddered, remembering her own ‘orientation’. Then she blinked. “Okanao’s ex boyfriend?” she asked, shrugging Takashi’s arm off her shoulder to face him fully. 

“Mm, yeah, I heard they were middle school sweethearts. Why do you care?”

She turned to stare at Hiroki, still curled up on the ground as Makoto bent close to snarl something at him. “...No reason…” she mumbled, thoughts whirling. Slowly, she stepped away, barely even seeing what was in front of her anymore. 

Takashi’s phone buzzed, and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket to type a reply. “Well,” he said, cheerfully. “I’ll let you go. I like you, you know, I don’t want Mako to pick you next!”

She laughed, trying to hide the tremor in her hands. “See you, Takashi.” 

“See ya around, Himura!” 

Momoka walked away as fast as she could without actually running. 

Her mind was racing as she stepped into class, mumbling an excuse about talking to a teacher. Her teacher just sighed, shooing her to her seat. She doodled for the rest of class, unable to concentrate due to the whirlwind in her mind. 

She startled when the bell rang - hadn’t she just walked in? - and shoved her things into her bag. Stepping out into the hallway, she wearily made her way to the front of the school. She jumped when Mizu appeared and grabbed her arm, pulling her aside. 

“Where were you this morning? I thought Cupid was going to have a fit, she was so worried about you!” Her friend snapped, looking worried.

“Oh, um...sorry, I ran into Takashi, and he…nevermind. It’s okay. I’m okay.” Momoka stuttered, feeling her face flush. 

Mizu glared. “Did he hurt you?” 

“No! He wouldn’t - no. I’m fine, Mizu, really.” 

She snorted. “Okay, fine. Where were you going anyway? We have to meet Cupid at the train station for our coffee date, remember? Someone’s gotta tease her at how she’s been making eyes at Sharma, I can’t do all this work alone!” 

Momoka giggled. “Yeah, alright, I’m coming. Poor Cupid though, doesn’t she get enough shit from you as her roommate as it is?” 

“You’re just jealous because you have to live sad and alone.” 

“Oh no! Not my own space that doesn’t look like a garbage dump of dirty identical black outfits and green love letters!” 

Mizu shoved her, and Momoka shoved back with a laugh. She pushed what she’d learned from Takashi out of her mind. That could be taken care of later. Rest assured, it _would_ be taken care of. 

\---

“So, I’m in class, minding my own damn business, and-”

“Okay, first of all, you were _sleeping_ -”

“-Cupid is just staring at her, not even listening-” 

“Oh my gosh just shut up!” 

Momoka tried to hide her smile at the scene playing out before her: Mizu, leaned back with her boots on the table, smirking at a flustered Cupid, who had her face buried in her hands.

Cupid whipped around to glare at her. “Don’t you start laughing at me!” 

That was the last straw for her; she dissolved into giggles to the sound of her friend’s indignant protests. 

Cupid groaned into her hands. “I can’t stand either of you...why don’t you ever tease Momoka like this?”

“Oh, I’m getting to that part, don’t worry.” Mizu turned her shark-like grin onto Momoka, who immediately held up her hands. 

“Leave me out of this!” she squeaked.

Cupid, seeing her chance, immediately jumped in. “Momoka - you need to make a move at some point. Have you seen him talking to that freshman? I heard she’s going to ask him out soon...”

She might have said more, but Momoka couldn’t hear it over the rush of blood in her head. No, no no no no no _no_ \- she needed more time, she could fix this - 

“Pfft, are you kidding me?” Mizu’s voice broke through the red fog behind her eyes. “Isn’t he a third year? She’d never get him to go out with her.” 

“That’s not what I heard! C’mon, you know Hasegawa has no morals, he’d totally date a freshman.”

Momoka shook her head. “I told you, he’s a good person…” she mumbled weakly. 

Mizu rolled her eyes. “He’s almost as bad as Kanemaru.” 

“Didn’t you idolize Kanemaru in middle school?” 

“That’s not the point! I’m just saying, Momoka needs to get her ass in gear and ask him out before Okanao does!”

Momoka groaned, burying her head in her hands. “He doesn't even know me!”

Cupid patted her hand in sympathy.

Mizu leaned forward, suddenly serious. “Then you need to stop Okanao from asking him out.” 

“Mizu!” Cupid looked scandalized. “What do you want her to do, kill her? Okanao’s just a freshman, you’re such a jerk!” 

Momoka waved them both off. “I...I can handle it guys, don’t worry.” 

Cupid sighed. “It’s not healthy for you to be pining like this...you look awful, did you even sleep?” 

Momoka felt her cheeks getting hot. “I got a couple hours,” she started.

“A couple hours! Momoka! You know you need more sleep than that, you’re going to hurt yourself!” Cupid launched into a lecture, prompting a snort from Mizu. 

Cutting their well-meaning friend off, Mizu stood and stretched. “Well, I don’t know about either of you, but I have business to be attending to later.” 

“She’s waiting for more love letters,” Momoka stage whispered to Cupid, who giggled. 

Mizu glared at them. “I have _rehearsal_.”

“Gotta look good for all your admirers, hmm?” 

“Remind me never to take either of you out again.”

Laughing, the trio left the cafe. Momoka felt strangely bolstered by the conversation - she knew what she had to do. Cupid wouldn’t like it, but she rarely liked any of Mizu and Momoka's antics. She’d get over it. 

Hitomi Okanao had to go, as soon as possible. And a small idea was eating away at her brain, prompted by talk of love letters and bullies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lack of a consistent writing style? In my writing? It's more likely than you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Limerence and decided to write how I think Momoka looks at love and the people around her.


End file.
